


Give a Paladin a Cookie

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oreos, can be read as platonic or romantic, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Allura is baffled when Keith finds a bag of Oreos to share with Shiro.  Just what exactly was the big deal about them?





	Give a Paladin a Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fic I posted on tumblr. Hope you all enjoy this.

Allura had seen Keith smile before. He smiled when they won a battle, or something funny had occurred or if merely there was a good feeling to be spread around. They were small smiles, but quiet and sincere. 

Keith had occasionally broken into big huge grins, but they were very rare and hard to achieve. Hence, when Keith had entered the Earth store with her she was rather baffled to see Keith gleefully grinning over a bag of cookies.

She thought perhaps, as Keith was buying them from the shop owner, that Keith had gotten them as a present for Hunk. It certainly seemed like the ideal present for him, but that wasn’t the case. Allura watched curiously as Keith asked Coran where Shiro was as he hugged the bag like it was the most precious thing in creation.

They found Shiro in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea at the table while he read reports.

With no words spoken, Keith dangled the bag in front of Shiro’s face with a huge sly smile.

Shiro blinked dumbly as he gingerly took the bag and fingered it as if he was certain he was going to shatter. “Are these...Oreos?” he asked.

“Yyyuuppp,” Keith said as Allura took the chair next to Shiro. “I found them in that one Earth store.”

Shiro frowned as he read the small markings near the top in a language Allura didn’t understand. “Past the expiry date,” he remarked dryly and in a disappointed tone. 

“Not quite,” Keith said as he took the seat next to Allura so she was in the middle. “The shop owner kept them in this special time-locked container so they should still be good.”

“Really?” Shiro said in a hopeful tone. He opened the bag, reached in and brought out two black circles that were layered like one of Hunk’s sandwiches with a white creamy substance in between them. He sniffed it, reminding Allura of when the mice would inspect their food, and his eyes grew wide.

“Seems alright,” he said and gingerly touched it to his lips. “And it tastes fresh.”

“We could have the mice try one too,” Keith offered. “Hunk says they’re good experts on this kind of-”

“I’m sorry,” Allura said as she raised a hand. “But what is exactly is a...what was the word…’orea’?”

“Oreo,” Shiro corrected as he laughed and gave a blush. “Sorry, I forgot you wouldn't know. They’re basically a kind of dessert from Earth.”

Allura raised an eyebrow as she reached into the bag and brought one of the treats out. “I thought this looked like those cookies Hunk made?”

“It’s a different kind of cookie,” Keith explained as he reached into the bag.

Allura tilted her head. “There are different kinds of cookies?”

Earth cuisine was rather confusing. From what she had been told by Hunk, while Earthlings did appreciate nutrition, taste was also apparently important for some bizarre reason. Then there were the countless ways they tried to combine all the flavors, and Allura found it all went over her head whenever Hunk tried to described how many kinds of food there could.

The discussion on the different kinds of ‘pie’ was mind boggling enough, with the debate over 'sweet' and 'savoury' pies that had nearly brought Lance and Pidge to blows. Allura had hoped those ‘cookies’ could fall into a single category, but it would appear she was wrong.

Keith nodded as he held it up. “Yeah, and these were my and Shiro’s favorites back on Earth.” He smirked at Shiro. “I once saw him eat a whole bag of these in one sitting.”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “It was exam week, but you’re still never letting that go are you?”

“Not likely,” Keith said with a teasing grin.

Allura held up the cookie feeling more intrigue. “Do these ‘oreos’ taste that good?”

“Depends on what you like, but if you enjoy cookies and cream,” Shiro said with a shrug, “then most likely.”

Allura gave him a blank look. “I have no idea what ‘cookies and cream’ are.”

“It’s a kind of flavor term for chocolate cookies and white cream,” Keith said as he pointed.

“But you said these were called ‘oreos’,” Allura corrected.

“That’s the brand name, the company that makes them,” Shiro explained as he twirled a cookie in his hand.

Allura raised an eyebrow. “Earth...has a company...that is devoted to just making cookies?” she asked. 

Shiro and Keith nodded, and Allura wondered how Altean culture could be so strange to them when Earth was clearly more bizarre. How could they have a company devoted to producing one kind of sweet?

“Anyway, the point is, I found a favorite food of mine and Shiro’s,” Keith said as he held it up. “Although, I guess we’ll have to share a few with the others.”

Shiro laughed. “Don’t think Hunk would forgive us if we ate all of these without him,” Shiro said and then held up his cookie. “Although, it would be nice if we had milk with them.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Yeah, if we want a mess.”

“What?” Allura asked, but her question was ignored as Shiro scoffed.

“It doesn’t make a mess and even if it did, it’s worth it for the taste.”

“No, it’s not,” Keith said as he held up his own cookie. “You eat them weird,”

“Says the person that licks the cream off in the middle first,” Shiro said in a teasing tone.

Allura’s eye twitched as she wondered again how such a small thing as nutrition could cause these huge debates between the paladins - even the quietest ones.

“That’s not weird, it’s normal,” Keith said argued back.

“Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing?” Shiro asked as Allura reached into the bag for two more cookies.

“I’m not blushing,” Keith said with a pout, “and I’ll bet you Hunk, Lance and Pidge eat them that way.”

“No way,” Shiro replied as Allura held up the cookies, “I know my team and after I remind Lance that we still have Kaltenecker, they’ll agree with me-”

She promptly shoved the cookies into their mouths and was delighted by the silence.

“Stop chatting and eat your cookies,” she said with a smirk, and then giggled. “I must admit, it is cute to see you two debate over something so silly.”

Shiro and Keith both pouted, and probably would have rebutted the statement if their mouths hadn’t been full of cookie. Allura gave them each a kiss on the cheek, before reaching into the bag for her own cookie. As she nibbled, she did have to admit it was surprisingly tasty.


End file.
